User talk:Dinner111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Squidward's Suicide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 21:20, September 19, 2011 Please do not readd categories I have just removed from a page. ClericofMadness 03:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Category Rules Read the Genre Listing rules about categories. ClericofMadness 20:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) DID YOU IGNORE THE ABOVE RULE? You added Video Games to a Zelda pasta. ClericofMadness 18:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) There is no REAL content on the Dino page. DO NOT add categories to pages that do not have content or do not match the category NO MATTER WHAT THE TITLE STATES. ClericofMadness 03:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I like your avatar Autism awareness FTW! Daltsch 23:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, read these SINCE YOU SEEM TO BE INCAPABLE OF PERUSING THE GENRE LISTING FOR A LIST OF DELICIOUS RULES AND RESTRICTIONS RELATING TO CATEGORIES I HAVE TAKEN THE LIBERTY OF POSTING THEM HERE. Specific RulesEdit *Ghosts, Monsters, Demon/Devil, Beings, Cryptids are MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE categories. This means you can classify a page as Ghosts, but none of the others. Same goes for the rest. *If a page is a Horrible Troll Pasta, it may not be tagged as a Troll Pasta, and vice-versa. *Books category is not for Diaries/Journals. Nor are they to be listed as Items/Objects. *If a page is marked as "Lost Episodes" it's not to be tagged as Television. *PokeMon, Zelda, and Minecraft pastas are not to get the Video Games tag. Also, Minecraft doesn't need Computers/Internet. *Holders pastas must be from the original series. *Pages with the OC category MUST be listed on the User Submissions page. Failure to do that within 30 minutes of adding the OC tag a total of THREE times will result in a three day ban. *The Videos category is for pages with videos or the default tag for videos. Do not add the Videos category to a page if it does not have one. 1 little problem I have read that the only example category that was okay would be the ghosts 1, but what confuses me is that the cryptids category is listed in the genre listing. Care to explain why? -___- It's an EXAMPLE of a situation. If a story is about a demon/devil, then you can't mark it as beings or cryptids, and so forth. ClericofMadness Okay, I'm sorry about our little problem. Sloshedtrain 04:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 01:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Urgent You need to add AS MUCH as you can to a page in a single edit, what you are doing could be considered pointsgaming. 20:55, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Reason for Deletion Appeal Denial Hello, Your deletion appeal has been denied. I suggest you actually read the page on quality standards, because what I saw was you trying to meet them, then I think you're confused. Your grammar and spelling are a mess. There are so many simple mistakes. Also, you use the word "demonic" a lot for not being able to spell it correctly. Never, ever use an ampersand instead of just writing "and." The writing is bad. There's no description, no atmosphere, you just speed through the writing without trying to build anything. The "pulls a sniper rifle from under a lawn chair" part is laugh-out-loud silly. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:46, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Remake Directly uploading previously deleted pastas in generally—even revised versions—is generally discouraged. You may, however, submit the amended version through deletion appeal. Be sure to copy and paste it onto Pastebin first and then provide a link to it in your appeal so we can review it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:35, January 9, 2014 (UTC)